Wolfe Resonance
by KamenRiderDrive
Summary: When a circus that abuses Wolves comes into town, how will Nick / Wolfe save his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*National Japan Bank*

Chameleon Lord: *Has a green suit, a white, blank mask, and gloves that can stick onto walls, carrying a pair of pistols, running with bags of money* No one can stop me!

Wolfe: *Jumps down from a roof, blocking the Chameleon Lord* I will!

Chameleon Lord: *Fires at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Blocks with his shield*

Chameleon Lord: *Jumps on a brick wall and starts to climb it* You're not going to catch me, Wolfe!

Wolfe: *Grabs the Chameleon Lord's leg*

Chameleon Lord: *Strikes Wolfe with his long tongue*

Wolfe: *Dodges* That was pretty tongue and cheek!

Chameleon Lord: *Reaches the roof*

Wolfe: *Gives chase*

Chameleon Lord: *Jumps to the next building*

Wolfe: *Grabs the Chameleon Lord* You're not getting away!

Chameleon Lord: *Falls into a building*

Wolfe: *Tackles the Chameleon Lord*

Chameleon Lord: *Kicks Wolfe off and runs*

Wolfe: *Chases after the Chameleon Lord*

Janitor: *Listening to the creepy version of "What's going on?" By 4 Non-Blondes, ignorant of the situation around him*

Wolfe: *Grabs a bucket of ice and throws it on the Chameleon Lord*

Chameleon Lord: The cold! My one weakness! *Falls*

Wolfe: *Quickly handcuffs and ties up the Chameleon Lord* I'll admit it, that crime was pretty cold-blooded! *Runs*

*That morning, Nick's house*

Wolfe: *Sits down, and changes out of his costume*

Nick: What a night...*Sighs and turns on the TV*

Tv Reporter: This just in, the mysterious figure named Wolfe has apprehended the famous bank robber Dan Shift. Dan Shift is now in custody of the police.

Nick: *Sighs* I love my job.

*The next day, outside*

Yuki: *Walking with Nick* So Nick, how was last night?

Nick: It was okay...just a slow day at work.

Yuki: Slow? You were awesome!

Nick: *Blushes* Thanks.

*Suddenly, a paper goes through the sky and floats*

Nick: *Catches it*

Yuki: What does it say?

Nick: It says something about a "Wolf Circus"...

Yuki: Should we go check it out?

Nick: *Nods* I bet there's some kind of suspicious activity going on inside...

*That night*

Yuki: *Looks around* Mom, Ame hasn't shown up for his visit.

Hana: That is pretty strange...

Yuki: *Looks at Hana* You don't think that circus has anything to with it, do you?

Hana: *Sighs* I hope not...

*The next day, the All-Wolf Circus*

Ringleader: And now, our star performer!

Ame: *Wearing a clown suit*

Nick: *Gasps* Oh no...

Ame: *Has blank eyes, showing no expression, running and doing tricks*

Yuki: *Looks at Nick* What shall we do?

Nick: We need to free Ame!

Ringleader: *Points his stick at Nick and Yuki* I see we have a pair of wolves!

Guards: *Grabs Nick and Yuki*

Yuki: *Struggles* Let me go!

Nick: *Kicks one of the guards and throws another down two rows*

Ringleader: *Laughs* My dears, you can't fight me forever!

Nick: *Jumps down to the Ringleader*

Assassin Bug: *Has a white and orange riding suit, a white and black skull-like mask, a white and orange throwing shield, and a black sword, jumps at Nick*

Nick: *Dodges*

Assassin Bug: *Throws his disc-shield at Nick*

Nick: *Jumps over it* Hey!

Ringleader: I always have a couple of backups ready...

Shield Bug: *Has a pair of large green shields, a block-like mask, and a red riding suit, charges toward Nick*

Nick: *Kicks the Shield Bug*

Shield Bug: *Blocks with both of his shields*

Jewel Beetle: *Has a gleaming riding suit, two jewel-like gauntlets, and a shining gold mask, fires a blast of light at Nick*

Nick: *Dodges*

Ringleader: *Laughs*

Yuki: *Looks at Nick* Nick! Run!

Nick: *Runs out*

Ringleader: *Looks at Yuki* You'll make an excellent performer...

*Nick's House*

Nick: *Starts building a gauntlet-like and a belt-like device*

Hana: *Walks in* Nick, have you seen Ame and Yuki?

Nick: I did. They were taken by that circus. And I'm going to free them.

Hana: *Nods* Alright.

Nick: *Changes into Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Runs out of his house*

*The next day, the Circus*

Ringleader: *Whipping a group of wolves*

Wolves: *Howl in pain*

Yuki: *Changes into her wolf form* You! Stop hurting those innocent Wolves!

Assassin Bug: *Points his sword at Yuki*

Yuki: *Backs away*

Shield Bug: *Knocks out Yuki*

Ringleader: I'm thankful that Von Rachstein sent me these three armors...

Wolfe: *Watching from a distance* I need to get in...to save Ame and Yuki...*Opens a compartment on his new belt, pulls out three orb-like smoke bombs, and throws them down on the ground*

*The four circus members scatter*

Assassin Bug: *Jumps at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Kicks the Assassin Bug in the face*

Assassin Bug: *Grabs Wolfe's leg*

Wolfe: *Throws the Assassin Bug*

Assassin Bug: *Lands on a beam*

Ringleader: STOP!

Wolfe and Assassin Bug: *Stop*

Ringleader: How about this. Wolfe, you fight my three warriors. If you win, I shall free all of my wolves.

Wolfe: And if I lose?

Ringleader: Then these wolves shall belong to me.

Wolfe: Fine. I accept your terms.

Ringleader: *Laughs* We shall start tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Circus*

Wolfe: *Looks around* So who will be the first fighter?

Shield Bug: *Jumps at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Kicks the Shield Bug*

Shield Bug: *Blocks with his shields* My shields are too powerful for you!

Wolfe: Well, you can try to block me, but I don't think it will work! *Bounces on a trampoline and jump-kicks the Shield Bug*

Shield Bug: *Falls over* GAH!

Jewel Beetle: *Fires rainbow colored rays at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Blocks with his throwing shield, and throws it at the Jewel Beetle*

Jewel Beetle: *Jumps over it*

Wolfe: *Pulls out a grey boomerang out of his belt and throws it at the Jewel Beetle*

Jewel Beetle: *Dodges the boomerang* You can't hit me!

*Suddenly, the boomerang goes backwards, hits the Jewel Beetle in the back, and then it goes back to Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Catches the boomerang* Gotcha!

Shield Bug: *Charges at Wolfe with both of his shields*

Wolfe: *Jumps and throws a smoke-bomb at the Shield Bug*

Shield Bug: *Gets caught in the smoke*

Wolfe: *Punches the Shield Bug in the face*

Shield Bug: GAH!

Jewel Beetle: *Jumps at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Throws the Jewel Beetle off*

Jewel Beetle: *Hits a wall*

Yuki: *Watching with the other wolves* Go Wolfe!

Ame: You can do it, Wolfe!

Ringleader: *Watching* This getting out of hand...I need that backup! *Pulls out his phone and calls* Hello? Von Rachstein? I need your help!

*Klaria Corporation*

Von Rachstein: Yes? Well, I thought I sold you those suits.

Ringleader: I know, but Wolfe is steamrolling through them! So will you please help me?

Von Rachstein: *Sighs* Fine. I shall send you something special! *Sends out a flying jar of slime*

*The Circus*

Wolfe: *Kicks the Jewel Beetle in the face*

Jewel Beetle: GAH!

Shield Bug: *Sneaks up behind Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Spins and punches the Shield Bug in the face*

Shield Bug: *Falls*

Wolfe: *Sighs* I guess there's just one more.

Assassin Bug: *Leaps from the shadows at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Blocks with his shield*

Assassin Bug: *Jumps off his shield, and then throws his disc-shield at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Blocks with his own disc shield*

Assassin Bug: It's no use in fighting me, Wolfe! I know your fighting style, and I can imitate it perfectly!

Wolfe: Mocking isn't a real form of fighting! *Jumps at the Assassin Bug*

Assassin Bug: *Jumps down*

Wolfe: *Follows*

Assassin Bug: *Throws a pair of daggers at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Smacks them away*

Assassin Bug: *Lands on the ground*

Wolfe: *Lands* Eat this! *Throws his disc shield at the Assassin Bug*

Assassin Bug: *Ducks, but slips something under Wolfe's shield*

Wolfe: *Catches his shield* Huh...this feels...lighter...*Looks underneath it and sees a blinking red device* What's that?

Assassin Bug: *Presses a button on his gauntlet, sending a shock to Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Gets electrocuted* GAH! *Falls to his knees*

Assassin Bug: *Pulls out a stun baton and zaps Wolfe with it*

Wolfe: *Feels a sharp jolt of electricity* GAH!

Yuki: *Growling*

Ame: *Looks at the Ringleader* Make him stop!

Ringleader: *Smiles evily* No!

Assassin Bug: *Prepares another jolt of electricity*

Wolfe: *Jumps up and throws his shield*

Assassin Bug: *Dodges*

Wolfe: *Kicks the Assassin Bug in the face*

*Klaria Corporation*

Von Rachstein: *Looks at a new tube of Fangium* Excellent...

Guard: Rachstein, a female visitor is here.

Von Rachstein: Ah. Bring them in.

Mai: *Walks in, has deep black hair and red eyes* Hello Von Rachstein.

Von Rachstein: Welcome Mai, step-sister to Souhei.

Mai: Yes. I heard you could offer me revenge for Souhei. Is that true?

Von Rachstein: Of course! I need a new Viper, thought it will come at a price.

Mai: I can fulfill any price!

Von Rachstein: Your humanity.

*The Circus*

Wolfe: *Punches the Assassin Bug in the face*

Assassin Bug: *Grabs Wolfe's hand*

Wolfe: You're pretty silent, aren't you?

Assassin Bug: *Throws Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Lands on his feet* Now that was a close one!

Assassin Bug: *Charges at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Jumps up*

Assassin Bug: *Jumps up as well*

*Suddenly, the canister of slime lands on the Ringleader*

Ringleader: *Becomes coated in a silver liquid metal, and becomes a metallic robotic suit* Yes! I have become more powerful!

Wolfe: Uh oh...

Ringleader: *Charges at Wolfe*

*Suddenly, a pair of blue lasers hit the Ringleader*

Ringleader: *Falls over*

Steeltooth Mako: *Has blue and silver armor, a shark-like helmet, and pulse thrusters* Yo!

Wolfe: *Looks at Steeltooth Mako* Who are you?

Steeltooth Mako: A friend! *Flies and tackles the Ringleader*

Assassin Bug: *Grabs Ame and Yuki, stuffs them into a truck, and then drives away*

Steeltooth Mako: *Looks at the truck* Wolfe, I'll take care of the Ringleader, you go chase that guy!

Wolfe: Okay! *Chases after the Assassin Bug's truck*

Ringleader: *Lunges at Wolfe*

Steeltooth Mako: *Fires more blue lasers at the Ringleader*

Ringleader: *Falls* GAH!

Steeltooth Make: *Fires a green acid-like substance at the Ringleader's liquid metal armor*

Ringleader: *The liquid metal slips off him* Hey!

Steeltooth Mako: *Fires ropes around the Ringleader, binding him*

Ringleader: *Struggles to break free*

Steeltooth Mako: You're not going anywhere!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Outside of the Circus*

Wolfe: *Chasing after the Assassin Bug's truck*

Assassin Bug: *Throws a pair of smoke grenades at Wolfe*

Wolfe: *Jumps over them* You can't run forever!

Assassin Bug: *Drives away*

Wolfe: *Spots an abandoned motorcycle* I think I can finally catch up to them!

*Later*

Assassin Bug: *Driving away from the Circus*

Wolfe: *Riding the motorcycle* I'm coming!

Yuki: *Sees Wolfe* Wolfe!

Ame: Come on!

Wolfe: *Boards the truck*

Assassin Bug: *Jumps to the hood of the truck*

Wolfe: *Kicks the Assassin Bug*

Assassin Bug: *Grabs his leg*

Wolfe: *Spins around, knocking the Assassin Bug on the ground*

Assassin Bug: *Falls, but throws a attaching bomb to the truck*

Wolfe: *Sees Ame and Yuki* Come on! We're getting out of here!

Ame and Yuki: *Climb into Wolfe's arms*

Wolfe: Hold on tight! *Jumps off the truck, and into a small river*

*Later, Hana's house*

Yuki: *Drying off with a towel*

Hana: *Looks at Nick* Thank you for saving my children...

Nick: You're welcome.

*Klaria Corporation Labs*

Mai: *Walking through the labs* So, Von Rachstein, what is this thing you want to give me?

Von Rachstein: *Pulls out a syringe filled with Fangium*

Mai: And what will that do?

Von Rachstein: It will make you more powerful then you are already.

Mai: Interesting. I'd also like something else.

Von Rachstein: And what would that be?

Mai: I want a team.

Von Rachstein: Oh? How many?

Mai: Not a huge amount. Six, and me included, making seven.

Von Rachstein: Well...alright. I'll see what I can do.

*Nick's House*

Nick: *Reading*

Yuki: *Walks in* Hello, Nick...

Nick: Good evening Yuki.

Yuki: *Gives Nick a hug* Thank you so much for saving me...

Nick: *Hugs back* Anytime...

Yuki: Nick, can I ask you something?

Nick: *Ears perk up and tail comes out* What is it Yuki?

Yuki: I wanted to know if you want to take this to another level.

Nick: Another level?

Yuki: Nick...I love you. Will you be my... boyfriend?

Nick: Yes.

Yuki: *Kisses Nick*

Nick: *Kisses back*

Hana: *Watching from a distance* I'm so happy Yuki has found her true love...

*Klaria Corporation*

Mai: *Now wearing a green and black riding suit, a more feminine snake-like helmet, and a silver skateboard-glider*

Von Rachstein: I see that you have taken a liking to the technology here.

Mai: *Laughs* I feel more amazing than ever! I am...the New Viper!


End file.
